Dagul
A parasite Darker wielding the elements of dark ice and nitrogen. Very dangerous and big in size due to the dark energy influence. Personality & Character Agressive and territorial, this Darker lives isolated in the frozen island of Dante's Freezer. The dark energy and the freezing weather of the island gave creation to this powerful Darker. He only answers to the call of the Alpha Darkers and the Dark Masters themselves. The very air around Dagul is already bitter cold causing shivers on even the most courageous ones that dare to stand against him. As a parasite Darker, the utter despair, and pain his victims feel while being frozen to death fuels his powers and his desire to kill. Dagul cares little for other Darkers, especially smaller and lesser ones - those are killed in sight if they cant escape, he can become very aggressive and irritated very fast. He does not seek to gain attention from the others, especially from the female Darkers as he prefers to be alone due to his highly aggressive nature. Dagul likes to collect dark crystal pieces and store them in his deep ice cave in Dante's Freezer, he is always guarding his precious treasure, laying on the pile of dark crystals where the concentrated dark energy emanating from them keeps Dagul at his full power and ready to defend his treasure if he needs too. Skills & abilities Freezing breath An extremely cold combination of ice and liquid nitrogen can instantly freeze anything or anyone. After freezing the victim Dagul usually smash it into pieces. Only ice dragons are resistant to it and the strongest fire dragons may resist it too. Glacier When at his full power, Dagul can perform a powerful magical ice attack that freezes nearby enemies. Ice barrage Dagul can create numerous sharp ice spikes from the ground impaling his enemies. Bendable ice By skillfully manipulating ice, Dagul can bend and shape it as he wants, being able to create from piercing swords like ice to ice shields. Dagul also enjoys making sculptures of ice, in praise of the Alpha Darkers and even the Darker Masters themselves. To keep such honorable sculptures from melting he creates them on the North where the cold climate keeps them intact. Weaknesses Elemental light and strong fire attacks hot enough that can melt the ice spikes on his body. Dagul cannot move very fast while on the ground, because of this he avoids physical fights on the ground. However he can use his huge wings to shield his body and the long tail with sharp ice spikes to defend himself hitting the enemies nearby. Backstory One of the first Darkers that appeared on the world after the great darkness of Spyro and Malefor spread through the land. Highly influenced by the dark energy he grew up fast and started to learn how to use his elements. Living isolated in Dante's Freezer gave him the best opportunities to quickly learn his elements as the very cold climate of the island greatly influenced him. During the years Dagul became quite obsessed with power and mastering his elements to the best he could, for this he began to store dark crystals pieces in a deep ice cave he made himself in the depths of Dante's Freezer. He does not like to deal with lower rank Darkers as he is afraid of them finding his precious treasure and having to share it with them, which would be very unlikely as Dagul would kill all of them before they could find his cave. He is loyal and cooperative with the other Betas and the Alphas Darkers and sometimes will be willing to lead them to his cave if they need a quick healing and power from the great amount of dark crystals. He dreams of mastering his elements to the Guardian level. Relationships Seifer Dagul and Seifer developed a friendly and trustable relationship towards to each other and spend a lot of time together, be it on their lairs or outside. Seifer is really the only Darker that Dagul freely allows inside his cave to share his dark crystal hoard and Dagul keeps his biggest dark crystals to specially gift him. Dagul finds Seifer's shinny metallic skin fascinating and fortunately, he does not need to worry about other Darkers and creatures touching Seifer. Heastah Iceblade Once after being defeated in a rather humiliating way by Heastah, Dagul developed a great anger for him and seeks to find him to avenge himself and kill him in a even more humiliating way. Alpha Darkers Dagul has a great admiration and loyalty for the Alpha Darkers and seeks to praise them by making huge ice sculptures of their images and even bringing big portions of his dark crystal pieces from his cave as gifts for the Alphas. He also brings such gifts to the others Beta Darkers but less frequently. Gallery Pure_light_dagul_charactersheet_by_svartya-d8o6k71.png|Reference sheet seifer and bae.png|Dagul and seifer amound a hoard of dark crystals Notes * The ice crystals on Dagul's body glows when he is at his full power; * The name Dagul means Demon, translated from the Black Speech language from the Middle Earth universe; * Dagul's attacks named Glacier and Ice Barrage are two existing attacks that can be performed by Aqua on Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the attacks are very similar. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite Category:Beta